Twisted fates
by DisturbingEmily
Summary: Fate can be really cruel. What does it have for Magnus? Malec, one-shot, lemon inside, angsty, R&R


**A/N:I know I have been horrible and I will get to Symphony of Broken as soon as possible. I have been barely sleeping lately I'm so busy, some of my twitter girls can tell you that. This one-shot was my way to vent, so tell me what you think?**

**Name: Twisted fates**

**Beta: my lovely Ky, who is the Queen of Grammar**

**The song which inspired this (most of the lyrics in bold): **_**Colbie**_** Caillat – I never told you **

**I don't own anything but plot.**

_**I miss those blue eyes**_

800-years-old Magnus Bane was laying on his canary canopy covered bed. The only source of light was a small lamp by the window. He started doing it when he began dating Alec. He liked the thought of his boyfriend returning from a demon hunt and seeing this tiny point, guiding him home like a lighthouse during the stormy night. He looked at the photograph he was holding in his hand. He traced the outline of the boy's sharp features with his slender finger, and closed his eyes, sighing. He adored Alec's angel-worthy looks; his ebony hair, so thick that he sometimes couldn't untangle his bony fingers from it; his red lips, one slightly bigger than the other; his porcelain skin and high cheek bones that he loved to caress, but most of all his big, oceanic eyes that swirled with emotions. He remembered drowning in them, staring like a love-struck teen; the shades of blue mixing together and capturing instant attention. He smiled fondly as he recalled the Shadowhunter's reaction to his piercing, cat-like eyes.

"_Do I have something on my face?" The black-haired boy asked as he shifted to get in a more comfortable position. He rested his chin on Magnus's chest and raised an eyebrow. _

"_No, why?" The warlock gingerly petted his boyfriend's hair, gently caressing and swirling the strands between his fingers. Alex leaned into the touch, closing his eyes in pleasure. _

"_You were staring," he more purred than said and the green-eyed man smirked; his boyfriend really behaved like a cat sometimes._

"_Because you're beautiful, Alexander," he stated calmly, continuing the massage of Alec's scalp. The hunter's eyes flew open, revealing the breathtaking, endless blue, and blushed fiercely, even his neck covering in crimson shade. _

_**How you kissed me at night**_

Magnus curled on his side and squeezed his eyes shut. He wished he could have someone to curl up with. Chairman Meow the second ran away somewhere again, and he didn't even have a feline to cuddle with him. Besides, his new cat didn't really like the petting. He was really mean if he was being honest. He only kept him, because he looked exactly like the white, furry ball that he rescued from vicious dogs almost fifty years ago. He bit his lip as the thoughts of his late cat reminded him of another thing that he went through with Alec almost every night.

"_One more," the boy sighed as he pressed a hungry kiss to Magnus' mouth, nipping gently. He tangled his fingers in Magnus straightened locks, and tugged, evoking a strangled moan from the man below him. The warlock's hands sneaked under his boyfriend's shirt and jacket, and he dug his nails in, scratching down his back as Alec closed his sharp teeth around the sensitive skin of his neck. _

"_Alexander, J-Jace is waiting downstairs… ow, fuck, do that again," he groaned as the Shadowhunter pushed his hips into Magnus', a delicious friction of boy's leather-clad body against his crotch. _

"_I would really like to continue this," Alec whispered, the tip of his finger tracing his boyfriend's kiss-bruised lips. "But as you pointed out, Jace is waiting, and the faster we kill those demons, the faster I will be home with you," he detached himself from Magnus body, and stood up ignoring the warlock's undignified whimper. "Sorry, baby, get some sleep", he pressed his lips gently against the man's forehead, and smiled at him crookedly._

_As he turned away Magnus couldn't help but think that every time Alec went out hunting, he threw himself at him as if it was his last kiss given to the warlock._

_**I miss the way we sleep  
>Like there's no sunrise<strong>_

_**Like the taste of your smile**_

Magnus looked at empty, left side of his bed, and felt his eyes lightly prickling. He buried his nose in the pillow, futilely hoping to find the scent of his Alec on the fiber. Ever since the Shadowhunter spent the first night in his bed, he could not stop marveling how well he rested beside his lover. When Alec's arms were around him, he never had any nightmares, no memories attacked him during the dark hours. He felt safe.

_Magnus stirred as the sun beams hit his closed eye-lids. He waved his palm with irritation and the curtains blocked the vile light. He snuggled closed into the warm chest and sighed blissfully. One of Alec's hands was curled around his side, the other rested on his chest, right next to his boyfriend's cheek. He shifted so that he could see his Shadowhunter's face. It was peaceful, his breathing slow and regular. His lips were slightly open, inviting to kiss him awake. Magnus restrained himself and smiled as he laid his head back on Alec's broad torso, and closed his eyes, quickly drifting back to sleep in his lover's tight embrace. _

_**I miss the way we breathe**_

Magnus felt his eyes go damp as he remembered the delightful, stolen moments spent in the same bed he was laying in now. The sheets wrinkled by the hands trying to find a leverage, the pillows often muffling loud cries of passion, the headboard that was slightly damaged from the first time that he decided to handcuff Alec to his bed, but didn't take under the consideration the Shadowhunter's muscles.

_He gently bit the inside of the one of the boy's wide-spread thighs. Alec growled and pushed his hips up impatiently, his cock thick and red, begging for attention. Magnus smiled innocently while biting his lip and observed with satisfaction as Alex' pupils dilated, the black colour nearly engulfing the gorgeous blue. He grasped his desperate lover's shaft, and pumped leisurely, reveling in Alexander's sigh. He trained his cat-like eyes on the hunter's blues as he licked his length slowly up, teasing him. Alec mumbled something incoherently as the side of his face buried into the fluffy pillow._

"_What was that, darling?" He inquired while raising his eyebrow, his boyfriend's cock twitching at the sight._

"_I said uncuff me," Alec croaked, his voice strained, his heated gaze devouring Magnus body, sliding from his protruding collar-bones to slightly defined abs and finally to the bulge covered by his yellow and blue boxers. _

"_I don't think so, Alexander," he whispered. He dragged forward his long, slim body, sensually covering his lover in all right places. He took Alec's lower lip between his teeth and gently nipped._

"_C'mon Magnus, you had your fun," Alex asked. Magnus sat, his hands lightly resting on the boy's chest and he shook his head, refusing. _

_Alec snarled, and his arms strained against the headboard, the metal handcuffs biting into the wood. The warlock's eyes widened with disbelief as he took in the sound of the stave splintering. He quickly grasped the hunter's wrists to stop him, and snapped his fingers. The blue-eyed boy sighed with relief as the bonds disappeared, and pounced on his lover._

_Magnus smiled up at his boyfriend, his hand tenderly caressed the boy's cheek and he saw Alec's anger dissipating. The blue-eyed youth leaned into the gentle touch, and let his lover turn him again on his back. He moaned lowly as the warlock slicked him up with the lube, and slowly sank down on his length. He ran his fingertips with feather like touch up and down Magnus sides as the man rolled and lifted his hips alternatively. His breath hitched and he started thrusting his shaft up as quiet, little whimpers started to escape his green-eyed lover. The warlock leaned forward and connected their lips together. Alec spun them around, Magnus head sinking in the soft covers. The Shadowhunter buried one of his hands in his boyfriend's black hair, the other one gently squeezing and rubbing the small of his back. The cat-eyed man's long legs went around his lover's hips, the heels of his feet dug into his ass disabling him of any real movement. Alex rolled his body in circles, stimulating over and over Magnus prostate. Their lips stayed connected all the time, lovingly caressing, breathing in as they reached completion together._

**I see your blue eyes  
>Every time I close mine<strong>

Magnus finally let a strangled, painful sob escape him as he remembered how empty he felt when he didn't find Alec's arms around him in the morning. He always dragged himself to the bathroom, and stared at his reflection for a minute or two. Then he breathed in, calming his nerves and smiled to himself, patting himself on the back for motivating himself.

_He felt dread, slowly paralyzing him, freezing up his muscles and bones. He couldn't move even though he wanted to so desperately. A frigid water cut off his air supply as a strong hand held him under the surface. His lungs began slowly stopping their struggle. As he started to lose consciousness, the cold water penetrating his whole being like sharp knives, his instincts kicked in…_

_Magnus shot up in his bed, desperately trying to catch a breath and calm down. His hand urgently searched for the warm body of his lover on his left side and as they came back empty, a hysterical wail got out from behind his clenched teeth. He snatched Alec's pillow and buried his face in it as he curled under the covers, making himself stop hyperventilating. _

**You make it hard to see  
>Where I belong to when I'm not around you<br>It's like I'm not with me**

Magnus stared at ceiling; he chuckled slightly as he realized that the mess from his party was not cleaned up; even though it was 5 days ago. It was not that messy anyway. He didn't last long, only two hours, and then told everyone to get the hell out of his flat. It just wasn't it, not without his favourite blue-eyed Shadowhunter. He didn't have anyone to dance with. He wasn't sure that someone would look after his drunken ass and anyone wouldn't fuck him over like most of his guests would do in a heartbeat.

_Magnus danced to the rubbish music that someone had put on. It definitely was not something he would buy or rather snap into his flat. He rolled his body sensually and threw away his head, feeling the beat coursing through his bloodstream. Suddenly he felt presence behind him, and hands grabbed him roughly. The man grinded into his ass unceremoniously and he spun around. He glared at the cheeky vampire who only tried to smile seductively at him._

"_Not interested," he snapped as he pushed the bloodsucker away._

"_C'mon gorgeous, I don't see anyone else all over you. Where is your little Shadowhunter?" he smirked, and Magnus felt as if someone punched him in the gut. He sucked a gulp of air in and willed himself not to let the tears fall. He waved and the music was cut off and the door flew open._

"_Everyone, get out or you will regret the day you were born," he hissed and strutted to his bedroom. As soon as he was in the safe haven, he crumbled to the ground. "Alec…"_

_**But I never told you  
>What I should have said<br>No I never told you  
>I just held it in<strong>_

Magnus stood up and marched to the window. He pressed his head against the cool glass, and gazed at the Brooklyn. Not much changed in there. It looked almost like when he first met Alec. He always held back when it came to the boy. Of course he showered him with affection and love, but he had never shared some things with his lover. He blamed Camille for it. He showed her his vulnerable side, and she used it against him, so when Alec needed to know what exactly Magnus felt or meant he always had to work for it, force it out of his warlock. And even then sometimes the warlock would not budge.

"_You do not need to know everything, Alec!" He screamed, finally losing his patience with Alex' constant probing about his past or about why he did this or that. Why the hell did this boy ask so many questions? Couldn't he accept certain facts? Couldn't he take a hint that Magnus did not want to talk about certain things, because he wanted to bury them deep inside?_

"_Maybe I want to. Haven't you ever thought that I want to know everything about you and your past, because I love you? And you do that when you love a person back, you share things with them," he answered, his cheeks covered in angry red splashes. _

"_What can you know about it? You are barely an adult!" Magnus snarled maliciously and then sucked in as he took in the boy's suddenly pale face and his blue eyes firmly trained on the floor. By the slight tremble of his hands and lips he knew that Alexander was forcing himself not to cry. The realization what he implied and how the blue-eyed youth must have felt hit him and he cursed his temper. "Alec, baby, I-I," he whispered, cautiously moving forward, but the Shadowhunter would not let him touch him._

"_I just wanted to know what you were having a nightmare about…" he whispered brokenly and darted through the door outside the flat._

_**And now I miss everything about you  
>I can't believe I still want you<strong>_

_**After all the things we've  
>Been through<strong>_

_**I miss everything about you  
><strong>_**  
><strong>

Magnus gazed at two silver rings resting on his ring finger. He let the tears slowly trail down his face. It was thirty-five years, two weeks and one day ago that lung cancer took Alexander, his perfect, young Alexander away from him.

_**Without you**_

Magnus lit off a cigarette and thought what an irony it was that he smoked all the time, but it was his lover that suffered the consequences. The Shadowhunter that was meant to die in glory on battlefield was conquered by his own body.

**A/N: Please review, it's really important and all.**


End file.
